Yamada Tadayoshi
"Just so you know, hanging me won't work. I'm like a bad penny." ''-Tadayoshi, to Betrayer on board the Predator Summary Daniel Petit, a.k.a. Yamada Tadayoshi, is a supersoldier in the global defense organization known as IMPDO. He is one of the youngest members of the program to have achieved the rank of Commander, and is a part of IMPDO's Special Operations task force, Project X, Interpol force, and the new Multiversal Defense Branch. Backstory After being randomly selected from a lottery of potential candidates at the age of 18, Dan was approached by the US government with the offer of becoming a supersoldier in Project X. After he accepted, he was subjected to many genetic modifications and enhancements. These greatly enhanced his abilities, both mental and physical, though it did not affect his conscious intellect. After training, Dan was sent to Washington, D.C. to join a team consisting of himself, Chase Tyrane, Terrell Anthony, and Marcus Erskine, tasked with investigating and fighting a new crime organization. Eventually, this crime organization shifted its focus to Japan, and the group was stationed in Tokyo, with a new member in Marguerite. As the group worked, Tadayoshi chose to aid the Tokyo PD in various small cases as a side project. During one case, Dan was put into a position where he had to make an alias on the spot; His partner at the time chose the name Yamada Tadayoshi for him. Over time, this name caught on (mockingly at first, but then as a legitimate nickname), and he soon came to be known to the general public as Tadayoshi. Eventually, Tadayoshi and the rest of his team figured out that Marcus Erskine had ties to the crime syndicate they were working against. Marcus fled, and Tadayoshi was placed in charge, with the new task of hunting down and stopping Marcus, known as "Agent A." Role in The Ancient Ones Tadayoshi was one of the first people to join the TUS Traveler Crew, and aided Conundrum in a mission to get a staff from Brazil which would banish Zalgo; However, this plan was foiled by Shadow the Hedgehog. Tadayoshi would help out around the ship, and eventually contacted Project X to inform them what had been going on. He received enhancements from the group in order to better fight the enemy forces in the Multiverse. Much of his contribution was in helping track down the Ancient Ones, and later items to stop Infinity; However, he also worked with Project X on several cases of paranormal deaths in his own Verse. Tadayoshi would help during the final battles, aiding in the defeat of Hades, Kefka, and Saturn. Later, he would aid in the final battle against Infinity; He was among a handful of the heroes who ascended to Ancient One status temporarily in order to defeat Infinity. During the gap between the first Ancient Ones, and the second Ancient Ones RP, Tadayoshi became the captain of a ship named the Ockham's Razor, leading a Private Investigative Mercenary Group. The group spent six years aboard the ship, gaining popularity as a mixed hired guns/private investigations team. His first mission during the events of the 2nd Ancient Ones RP was aiding Conundrum and the Traveler in taking down a massive slaver organization, starting with a planet of Kitsune that the slavers had taken over. This mission ended in a statistical failure when the Borg showed up and began assimilating the planet; The Ockham's Razor held off a Borg Pyramid until Tadayoshi and the Traveler Crew were ready to leave with a few hundred of the Kitsune on the planet (out of several billion). While Tadayoshi discussing a plan of action with Conundrum, Wilfre stole Azalea from the Ockham's Razor, and transformed her into a superheavy Fog battleship (of his own design) to use against the Razor. Tadayoshi and Conundrum settled that they would go to Sky World to drop off the refugees, but upon their arrival, found more Borg Cubes invading. After beating the Borg into retreat, Tadayoshi and Conundrum began a war against the Borg. Tadayoshi would command the Ockham's Razor as the flagship of a detachment of Cornerian Army vessels during a three month long campaign against the Borg, alongside a fleet from Aegis, and a renewed Traveler Alliance. This war culminated in an all-out assault on the Borg homeworld, where the group-despite all odds-fought against and destroyed the Borg's main planet. With the Borg threat severely crippled, the heroes moved on, the war over. Tadayoshi would go on to command the Ockham's Razor in a large scale battle against Wilfre's forces in Tadayoshi's home world, starting in Hokkaido, Japan. However, the battle moved (due to Wilfre's magic) to Antarctica (in the Arpeggio of Blue Steel Verse), and the Ockham's Razor would be destroyed, crashing into the ground. After a large battle, Tadayoshi's group would prevail, however disheartened with the loss of the Ockham's Razor and the deaths of some of the crew members. Kongou, who had aided in the battle, would agree to become Tadayoshi's new ship, in order to travel the vast expanse of the Multiverse. Appearance 6 feet tall, 175 pounds. Blue-grey eyes (irises have a small gold ring around the pupils, which glows in times of extreme stress or focus), short-medium length brown hair. Caucasian. Athletic-muscular build. Has 5 o'clock shadow. Silver analog wristwatch. Wears a navy blue Project X uniform and work jacket, black steel-toe boots, black fedora, and a long khaki trench coat. Sometimes wears a tiny pin of a hammer and sickle and red star on his shirt, though it's not usually visible (as he's not actually allowed to wear it on his uniform); If there's a chance he will meet superior officers, he will instead wear the pin on the collar of his trench coat. Personality Tadayoshi is a kind person, who is usually a bit socially reserved. He rarely opens up to new people, only feeling comfortable around people he already knows. Tadayoshi is also very sarcastic, with a dry sense of humor. He is very empathetic, and often helps others for the sake of doing so. He usually doesn't have any issues with doing things by the book, but also isn't afraid to speak up against authority if he thinks there is an abuse of power. He tends to bottle up stress and anger, leading those around him to believe he has an innate ability to deal with pressure easily. In fact, while he is able to cope with high-stress situations, he has a difficult time discussing them with others, and feels that he can only calm down from stressful situation when left alone. He may be easily frustrated if things do not go according to plan or schedule, but rarely reaches any real form of anger. This frustration drives him to find a solution to deal with the issue as quickly and thoroughly as possible. Although not readily apparent, he can be rather protective of those close to him, and is willing to do anything to protect his loved ones. He tends to procrastinate simple work when not given a deadline, pushing off further and further down the road. However, he does have a strange sense of honor in keeping his word, so he does make sure to eventually get around to everything he needs to do, and will meet deadlines given to him. Oddly enough, when on duty, Tadayoshi feels very awkward if left with nothing to do, and will actively seek out tasks to complete. Tadayoshi was rather protective of the Ockham's Razor; Though outwardly many of the maneuvers he pulled with it may have seemed reckless, he was very aware of the ship's capabilities, and was very careful to not push the ship too far. When the Razor was destroyed, he was distraught, though kept it to himself. He eventually learned to move on, having Kongou serve as a ship, with several parts of the Ockham's Razor installed. Powers and Statistics '''Tier:' At Least 9-B, At Most 9-A | 8-C to 7-C; Up to 6-C with Cybernetic blasts | 8-C to 7-C; 7-A '''with Max Psychic power; Up to '''High 6-C with Cybernetic blasts | At Least High 6-C, At Most 6-A with Zero-Point Cannon | 1-B Name: Daniel Petit, Yamada Tadayoshi Gender: Male Age: 19 / 20 in the first Ancient Ones; 20 (biologically, before death)/21 (biologically, after being revived)/26 (chronologically) in the Ancient Ones II Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: At Least Wall Level, at most Room Level unaided; Up to Small Building Level with aid from Flight Jets | Building Level; Town Level with aid from Flight Jets; Up to Large Island Level+ '''with cybernetics at full power blast | '''Building Level; Town Level with aid from Flight Jets or Tactile Telekinesis; Large City Level with maximum Psychic power; up to Large Island Level+ '''with cybernetics at full power blast/punch | '''Large Island Level+ '''physically; Ranged weapons vary, with power all the way up to '''Continent Level with Zero-Point Cannon (theoretically limitless energy output, but will overheat and shut down if energy output exceeds planet level) | Hyperversal+ Speed: Superhuman '''Travel Speed by foot; '''Subsonic+ '''to '''Supersonic Attack & Combat Speed; Hypersonic Combat speed with aid from flight jets; Hypersonic travel speed by flight jets (Jets top out at Mach 5); Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed | Subsonic+ Travel speed by foot; High Hypersonic Combat Speed (up to Mach 30); Massively Hypersonic+ Flight Speed (Mach 2,180); Subrelativistic+ Reactions; Lightspeed Attack Speed (when firing energy blasts) | Subsonic+ Travel speed by foot; Supersonic '''Travel speed by foot with Tactile Telekinesis; '''High Hypersonic '''Combat speed (Up to Mach 30); '''Massively Hypersonic+ Flight speed and Combat speed with Tactile Telekinesis (Up to Mach 2,180); Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat & Movement speed when using full psychic power (50% SoL); Lightspeeed attack speed when firing energy blasts | Relativistic+ | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class 10; Can tow Class 25 | Class 100 (Was Class K before the Announced Stat Changes) | Class 100; Class M using Telekinesis | Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class MJ, up to Class GJ with boosts from his flight jets | Class GJ; Class TJ with boosts from his flight jets; Class PJ '''when using directional jets in arms at full force | '''Class GJ; Class TJ with boosts from his flight jets; Class TJ+ with Tactile Telekinesis; Class PJ when using directional jets in arms at full force | Class EJ+ | Hyperverse Level+ Durability: Superhuman+ against bullets and bladed weapons, with Building Level+ invulnerability against blunt force trauma and g-forces (flesh) Augmented by Healing Factor | Same as before, with Large Island Level+ durability in his mechanical limbs (via G-Diffuser shielding), Augmented by their Limited Autonomous Repair Factor; Without G-Diffuser shielding, the limbs have a durability of Large Building Level | Same as before; Town Level with Tactile Telekinesis; Large City Level with Barriers | Large Island Level+ without any shields; Large Country Level with shields at full power | Hyperverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely High (due to healing powers, Tadayoshi is almost incapable of fatigue; He can run several miles before growing tired and has fought several dozen humans in hand to hand combat during training. He also has high stamina when it comes to sleep; He once stayed up for three days on end for a mission before having noticeable fatigue from sleep-deprivation. | Same; his mechanical parts have unlimited energy | Same; However, he is drained relatively quickly when using psychic abilities | Unlimited, provided all functions are working properly (G-Diffusers provide unlimited energy) | Unlimited Range: Extended Human Melee range with most weapons; several meters when using his sidearm | Several Thousand Meters | Several Thousand Meters | Several miles, with near-unlimited traveling range | Unlimited Standard Equipment: Anti-Amplificata Equipment: Two folding swords, stored up his jacket sleeves; Two forearm-mounted grappling cables (titanium alloy cable wrapped around a carbon nano-fiber core) with a range of 500 feet each; Hip-mounted flight jet system IMPDO Duty Belt: USP 45 Tactical with 12 round magazine and flashlight/laser attachment; 2 USP 45 12 round magazines; Combat knife; Multitool; handcuffs (hinged); Two-way radio set (two channel, AM/FM radio, flashlight) with microphone and earpiece attachments, and a wireless radio-to-AR device adapter; telescoping baton; pepper spray; pocket survival tin; first aid kit (with gloves and CPR mask); electrical tape; notepad & pen; Mini maglite with extra set of AA batteries; LX-38 AR device (see below); drop-leg webbing with large pouch for mission-specific equipment Trench Coat Lining: Lock picking equipment; Suppressor for USP 45; 40 Project X Field Issue Food Bars (densely packed with nutrients, protein, and carbs to allow those with healing factors to recover to normal weight after healing from massive injuries); 8 12 round magazines for USP 45; III-A rated ballistic liner with blade-resistant fabric cover Personal Effects: Smart phone; Wallet; IMPDO & Project X badges; Keys; Earbuds; Spare phone battery with charging cords; Sports watch; Small bottle of orange juice; snacks Tadayoshi has a small special chip implanted in his brain that gives him the ability to semi-consciously control much of his gear, as if they were simply an extension of his body, and retain short term memory as well as long term memory better. The chip also allows for his entire memories to be backed up in the supercomputer on his belt, and for them to be reintroduced should he receive brain trauma (which would normally damage memory); This was done mostly so he would retain his training and identity, but all of his memories since birth are backed up. He owns a pair of LX-38 Augmented Reality Scouter/Scanners wirelessly connected to the supercomputer on his belt, that can do everything information-wise that a computer is normally capable of, has various enhanced vision software, Instant Threat Detection (can warn of threats around, behind, and above Tadayoshi, as well as in front using the HUD), communications devices, lie detection equipment (which reads vitals and micro-expressions), various damage assessment programs, injury assessment programs, material assessment programs, and various scanners, language translation software, and serves as a heads-up display. It has an A.I. called "Sarah" (A.I. has feminine programming), and can connect to IMPDO's Ground Control agents (The A.I. in Tadayoshi's LX-38 has since been replaced by Kongou). The LX-38 on its own is a strong, small computer system with a somewhat large memory, with extremely advanced equipment, and some small amount of quantum computing hardware. However, it is also able to communicate and sync up to a super quantum computer back in the Tokyo Project X Headquarters. After the events of the Ancient Ones, Tadayoshi gained an indestructible, ever-sharp saber which can create lightning and fire attacks. He wore it on a scabbard on his left side, under his jacket and coat. This saber has since been passed down to Muffet. Cybernetic Equipment: G-Diffusers and long-life batteries; Integrated flight jets (shoulders); Integrated laser weapons systems (palms/arms) Intelligence: Very High (I.Q. of 135). Should be noted that the supercomputer connected to his scanners is Extremely intelligent, capable of supporting an Artificial Intelligence, and easily solving complex puzzles even Tadayoshi is not able to do; Very good strategist, and can come up with strategies to lead a group on the fly, taking into account each person's skill set and the equipment at the group's disposal; Skilled at recognizing weak points and an opponent's fighting style, and adjusting to it; Extremely competent at taking down other amplificatae, with equipment and extra training specifically to track and kill supersoldiers within his Verse, most of whom have healing factors. Tadayoshi is notably clever, and constantly thinks of new solutions on the fly if one isn't readily apparent. His natural intelligence is further augmented after the ending of the first Ancient Ones RP, where during his time as an Ancient One, he used his powers to study the fourth wall and beyond, learning of his exploits as a character in other roleplays; This gives him several decades worth of experience more than he could ever hope to get in his lifetime. In addition to this, he has direct knowledge of the 4th wall, and knows that he is a character in a roleplay. Weaknesses: Invulnerability does not stop bladed weapons from cutting him, or bullets and arrows from piercing him; Due to trying to minimize collateral damage, he is often over-reliant on hand-to-hand combat; Regenerative abilities are slightly slowed when unconscious; There is a very small chance that during regeneration, an object may not be able to be pushed out during the healing process, leading to complications (further, large objects can not be pushed out by the body during healing); His body's energy consumption is high, due to the energy it takes to move faster, hit harder, and heal (for this reason, Tadayoshi has to eat a lot of carbs and protein); Related to this is his stamina. Despite having far superior stamina compared to a normal human, Tadayoshi still has obvious limits, and will still get fatigued if pushed hard enough. If Tadayoshi does not have enough energy, he will not be able to heal; Similarly, his healing process still needs to get the physical mass from somewhere in his body. While he can regrow entire limbs quickly, muscle mass is diverted from the rest of his body-If Tadayoshi sustains heavy injuries, he will get weaker. This is offset in the long run by how his healing factor works, though. As soon as he eats again, the food will go towards restoring him to his normal weight (and as such, after sustaining serious injury, Tadayoshi is able to eat for more copious amounts of food than any human naturally could in one sitting); He can not use his flight jets well in extremely dry/arid environments (such as deserts). This is due to them using water vapor in the air as a part of their function. In addition, the batteries on them only last about a couple of days constant use; In order to function normally in society, Tadayoshi's brain has signal-slowing hormones that are produced under normal circumstances (otherwise, his perception of time would move so slowly he wouldn't understand normal human speech)-This means that his heightened reaction time only kicks in with his fight-or-flight response, and he may be caught off guard just as easily as any other human; If blood/oxygen flow is cut off from the brain, his healing factor will stop working; When using his night-vision, Tadayoshi can only see in black & white, his vision isn't as sharply focused, and the temporary tapetum lucidum may give away his position if enough light shines over his eyes | Same as before, plus the robotic limbs have nano-robotics in charge of repairing them, though it is slower than his body's healing factor, and they are susceptible to EMP attacks (leaving Tadayoshi without a healing factor in his limbs if hit by an EMP); The robotic limbs are only able to repair minor damage, and can't regrow like his flesh and blood limbs were able to; If the limbs are ripped off, but the coupling is still in tact, Tadayoshi won't regrow his limbs, as the coupling fools his body's healing factor into thinking his limbs are there (the purpose being so his body doesn't try to regrow human limbs with the robotic limbs still attached); Firing very large energy beams takes more time to charge; His improved attack potency, striking strength, lifting strength, and speed mostly come from his mechanical limbs, and if they are removed, these stats return to his base stats; Despite his knowledge of the 4th wall, Tadayoshi normally does not have the power to actually interact with it, making this knowledge almost useless in all practicality; In order to charge up to the Large Island Level+ AP that his cybernetics are capable of, it takes a long time (up to 7 minutes), meaning that most of the energized attacks from his cybernetics used in a fight will be considerably weaker (closer to Building Level) | Same as previous two, plus he can't focus on psychic attack and psychic defense at the same time; His psychic abilities revolve around manipulation molecules and atoms in the air, meaning that they are nullified if in a perfect vacuum; Use of PK abilities is physically taxing, taking a lot of energy; Use of PK abilities saps heat from the air over time (in order to gather energy) | Crimson Horizon's Zero-Point Cannon takes a long time to charge; Without the mental link between Tadayoshi and the mech (from Tadayoshi's chip), piloting the mech becomes extremely difficult; The mech is able to move faster than Tadayoshi can process information, meaning that Tadayoshi can not pilot it to its full abilities (the stats provided are what the mech is capable of under Tadayoshi's control); Crimson Horizon is very large and heavy (it is 85 meters tall); Crimson Horizon needs a link between Tadayoshi, his supercomputer (and its AI), and its own systems in order to function-If this three-way link is broken, the mech will shut down, and it will put strain on the computer systems and Tadayoshi's mind; If one makes it past the electronics shielding and firewalls in the mech and hacks into its systems, it is possible to hack strait into Tadayoshi's mind and his supercomputer as well | None notable; Ancient Ones form was temporary, and can not be obtained by him through his own means, or anyone else's under normal circumstances Powers and Abilities: Expert Martial Artist (see below); Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and reflexes; Invulnerability (to blunt force trauma); Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to biological attack, Resistance to electricity and burns; Low-Mid to Mid Level Regeneration (If decapitated, he can not regenerate on his own, but if his brain is introduced to oxygen and enough energy and matter, such as in a laboratory, he may regenerate) to Low-Godly (memories are backed up in his supercomputer, meaning that he can be brought back even if he is killed); Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (as far as 520°F (without gear) or -10°F (with normal clothes, no coat) for a short amount of time, provided very low humidity); Energy Resistance; Immunity to Soul-based attacks/manipulation; Extreme Stamina; Night Vision; Enhanced Peripheral Vision; Ability to use some of his gear through thought (semi-consciously); With gear, Tadayoshi gains Flight (flight jets), several kinds of enhanced vision (Infrared, Thermographic, Ultraviolet, Supercolor, Telescopic, and Microvision; AR scanners), and Enhanced Awareness (AR scanners) | Same as previous, plus Slight Halfblood Sense, including the ability to see Conundrum's True Form (As of the ending to the 1st Ancient Ones RP); Knowledge of the 4th Wall; Knowledge of other timelines (including other RPs he has appeared in); Afterimage Creation; Is able to fire energy beams, fire, and electricity out of various ports in his robotic limbs, the energy coming from a small battery in each limb; Due to the G-Diffusers in his limbs, Tadayoshi has limited Gravity Manipulation, and can manipulate the gravity and forces enacted around his own body | Same as previous two, plus Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Temperature Manipulation, very limited Matter manipulation, Energy Manipulation; Telekinesis; Can create barriers by making air extremely dense; Can generate electromagnetic fields; Far improved temperature and energy resistance; Resistance to psychic attack; Resistance to possession; Immortality (Type 1: Longevity) | Crimson Horizon Mech can link with Tadayoshi through the chip in his head for ease of piloting; The mech suit has a plethora of weapons, including collapsible swords, railguns, beam generators and cannons, bombs, rockets and missiles, etc.; Crimson Horizon has gravity manipulation powers, partially due to the Gravity Diffusers used for its power, and can use this to alter its direction in mid air, alter its weight and speed, and use inertial compensation | Nigh-Omnipotence; 4th Wall Breaking; Reality Manipulation; Teleportation; Creation; Probability Manipulation; Summons (Notably can summon other characters from the RP, or from other RPs he's been in) He is also an expert martial artist, with the majority of his training being in such fields. Uses a mix of Karate, Kung-Fu, Tae-kwon-do, Muay Thai, Judo, Ju-jitsu, Roman-Greco Wrestling, Boxing, Kickboxing, Street Fighting, S.C.A.R.S., Aikido, Systema Spetsnaz, and Krav Maga. Sword training includes Kendo, Iaido, and various European sword fighting styles. Expert swordsman, has experience with other weapons (such as bo staff and knives). Unusually good shot with a pistol (best with his USP 45). It should be noted that he uses his environment to his advantage when fighting. He is an expert strategist, both inside and outside of combat. Non-Combat Abilities: Can speak English and some German. Extremely good climber. Can create makeshift explosives. Excellent in geography and history, and has a good understanding of human psychology. Master of disguise. Well versed in many world customs and cultures. Brilliant detective. Able to ride a motorcycle very well (though not the best driver when it comes to cars). Guide: Tadayoshi (Base) | Tadayoshi (Cyborg) | Tadayoshi (Cyborg + Esper) | Crimson Horizon | Tadayoshi (Ancient One Form) Notable Attacks and Techniques Tadayoshi is known for being able to dual wield swords, usually using one to parry and the other to strike. He is also skilled in many forms of martial arts, and is known to use his flight jets to boost his momentum in his movement during a fight. He is trained in order to take down other amplificatae, hence why he uses swords (a gunshot to an amplificata's head will be healed, but decapitation can not). Additional Statistics Date of Birth: 27th of April, 1996 Birthplace: Pennsylvania, United States of America Residency: Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan Weight (Normal/Base): 175 Pounds (79.4 kg; Body Weight); 280 Pounds (127 kg; Body Weight + Full Equipment) Weight (Secondary Enhancements): 192 lbs (87.1 kg; Body Weight); 297 lbs (134.7 kg; Body Weight + Full Equipment) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Political Affiliation: Communist (advocates a non-partisan democratic socialist/Worker's Self Management system as a transitional state, an non-interventionism on the national scale; Is officially registered as a part of the Socialist Party of the United States of America) Religion: None (Atheist) Eye Color: Blue-Grey (w/ gold ring around pupils; Central heterochromia) Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: '''Single '''Affiliation: Project X, Tokyo Police Department, TUS Traveler, Tadayoshi's Crew Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. It should be noted that all of Tadayoshi's clothes are made by Project X, and have these properties, and in addition, the optional lining for his trench coat (which he always wears on mission) is rated for level III-A ballistic protection, and helps protect him from shrapnel in explosions as well. His boots are steel toe, laceration resistant, electrical hazard rated, anti-slip, with steel reinforced heels and shanks, and retractable titanium-steel alloy boot spikes (usually used for improved grip in muddy/snowy environments, but can also be used as weapons). Trivia Tadayoshi is Petrokovia's first OC, and the first character Petrokovia used in a roleplay (not only Portal to the Multiverse, but any RP ever). Tadayoshi is based on Dan, the person behind the Petrokovia account. However, there are some differences in their personalities, with Tadayoshi being more willing to start work than Dan is IRL. Also, Dan does not have any form of PTSD (so there's that). Tadayoshi uses Dan's favorite firearm: a Heckler & Koch USP .45. The concept for Tadayoshi existed long before Dan joined NationStates. Tadayoshi has been in Adventures Through the Multiverse, Reality's Bane, and The Ancient Ones. Tadayoshi (as with Dan) possesses central heterochromia; His irises have two different colors, appearing as two rings around the pupil. Most of his iris is a blue-grey color, but he has a small golden ring just around the pupil. Most of Tadayoshi's equipment is powered by Lithium-Air batteries with gold nanowires (the nanowires are coated with manganese dioxide shells encased in a Plexiglas-like gel electrolyte). This means the batteries used have very long lifespans, being able to last for decades with no loss of capacity or power; It also means the batteries are able to hold a long-lasting and powerful charge, easily powering the various appliances Tadayoshi uses. This is extremely important, as the AR scanners, flight jets, and supercomputer he uses all need a large amount of power to operate. Tadayoshi's night vision works by a combination of extra rod cells and a "retractable" tapetum lucidum in his eye (it is a film created by the use of special proteins and chemicals produced by his body that can wear off over time-It takes around 30 seconds for the film to fully coat the necessary parts of the inside of his eye, and about 20 seconds for it to wear away after use). The apparent "glow" that an amplificata's tapetum lucidum gives off when light hits it is greenish-white Tadayoshi's irises can produce a glowing light via bioluminescence, used as a means of intimidation. The bioluminescent cells do not conflict with the cones and rods in the eyes, and as such, the glowing does not affect Tadayoshi's vision in any way. On occasion, the bioluminescence will be activated subconsciously through intense mental work/focus. As the vaporization point of the human body is 6,588°F at atmospheric pressure, Tadayoshi (and other amplificatae with healing factors) can theoretically survive any temperature lower than this for brief flashes. However, Tadayoshi's biological functions cease to work properly at maintaining internal equilibrium long before this temperature, meaning that at a lower temperature (520°F), he would overheat faster than his healing factor could compensate, and he would sustain heat-based brain damage, killing him. Due to his healing factor, Tadayoshi can not cut his hair any shorter (as it would automatically regrow to its current length immediately). Having foreseen this, Project X made sure that Tadayoshi had limiters on his hair length, genetically shortening the ability for him to grow hair. Thus, he will always have stubble and short hair. Tadayoshi's robotic legs begin just above the knee, and his arms include the shoulders (but not the torso). However, the way his limbs are made actually include an internal mechanical skeleton system connecting the four limbs and supporting his spine, thus allowing him to lift much heavier weight then he normally would be able to. Amplificatae generally have an altered mix of different muscle fiber types (fast and slow twitch) for skeletal muscles, lending them notable increased strength on its own merit. However, because of this, many amplificatae that do not possess a healing/regenerative factor will have lower stamina than those who do. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Good Characters